Free Pass? Passes?
by pickmeback
Summary: Weasley family vacation turns into something different back home. (this story references another story I wrote called Harry Gets a Clue as though it were canon)


"Since the kids are at Hogwarts for another few weeks, I figure we could catch up while Ron and Ginny are out of town." The letter from Hermione had come in the post that morning. Pidgean would never be Hedwig but she was still a good owl. The letter continued to suggest going to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers after the Weasley family left on the train.

Harry folded the letter. It had been too long since he and Hermione had hung out just the two of them. He started to get flashbacks to freezing in a tent looking for horcruxes as a kid. Luckily, Ginny recognized it immediately and slipped her hand into his and rested her head on his shoulder. He pulled her into himself and took a deep breath. He never needed to fight another war. He was safe. Everyone was safe.

"I have everything packed so all that's left is to enjoy the trip!" Ginny said by way of distraction. "What ever shall you do without me for 2 whole days?" Ginny smiled up at Harry sweetly.

"Oh I'll manage." He grinned at her. Honestly he wasn't looking forward to being on his own but the Weasley siblings went away together every year since the Battle of Hogwarts so he knew this was important.

After final goodbyes, Hermione asked Molly if she and Arthur would join them for tea in Hogsmead but Arthur insisted they needed to return home immediately due to something about a cross ghoul in the attic.

"Christmas sweaters don't knit themselves my dear!" Molly said cheerfully. They turned and walked away from Harry and Hermione.

"Just us then?" Harry said with a smile.

Hermione grinned and nodded. They locked arms and made their way to the three broomsticks.

In the many years since Hogwarts, Harry, Ron, Hermione and now Ginny had been through a lot together but when it was just the two of them, it always took Harry to that vulnerable place they had been as kids with more responsibility than they ever should have handled and never enough experience to feel confident. They joked about it now.

The evening sun sank low on the horizon and soon the sky turned dark. Stars twinkled through ancient curtains as they ticked away the hours, tossing back drinks stronger than butterbeer.

"I always thought it would be you and me, ya know?" Harry half slurred after finishing off the latest round. He signaled to the bartender for more.

"What do you mean you and me?" Hermione asked with a hiccup.

"Back in school, right? It was like I was so busy trying to keep the world from collapsing, I never had time to think of anything but you were the only one always there, weren't ya?"

"You mean after Cedric?" Hermione giggled with a knowing glance.

"Hey, I maintain that what Cedric and I had was very real for the moment we had and Cho was totally fine with it when we told her."

"She most certainly was not fine! Oh she hated you! Right up until...you know" a brief pause in the happy conversation. "I still maintain the only reason she kissed you was that you were the last person who kissed Cedric."

Harry put his hand to his chest in feigned offense. "I'll have you know that I am a perfectly adequate kisser in my own right." They both began laughing. "It's true! Ask anyone!"

"Oh anyone now, is it? Prove it to me now, Chosen One! Prove to me your adequacies!" Hermione said standing next to their table and pulling Harry to his feet.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you!" Harry pushed his sleeves up like he was going to work. He pulled Hermione into his arms and kissed her passionately.

There was a moment when their lips parted that they both struggled for words. Quietly, Harry said "See there? Adequate."

Hermione pulled him to her again and apparated to Harry's house. Hands grabbing, hair tangled, kissing every inch of exposed skin. Clothing came off as Harry pushed them toward the bedroom. A tangled mess of arms and legs and heaving chests and sighing gasps, when they finished, they fell exhausted to a heap at the foot of the bed.

Harry's tie, still loose around his neck, draped across Hermione's bare chest. She twisted it around her hand and pulled his face to hers. "This was maybe not the smartest thing we've ever done."

Harry inhaled the scent of her hair and sighed "you're not wrong but I can't think about that right now."

"Do you think they'll be angry?" Hermione asked.

"I think I have earned myself a black eye and a bloody nose but that may be the worst of it."

"But what do you think Ron will do to you?" Hermione asked. They both laughed loudly. Ginny had a sharp right hook but she would never use it on Harry.

They joked about the possible penance they'd have to pay for their indiscretion as they gathered clothing strewn about the floor. When Hermione was ready to go, Harry leaned in for a kiss but she pushed him away. "Your adequacy in that department is well established" she said with a teasing smirk. A quiet pop echoed in the empty house as she disapparated.

Two days later, Harry and Hermione stood at the train station trying not to look awkward when their spouses arrived. Weasleys poured out of the train car. Kisses and hugs all around. Harry was the first to pipe up. "Ron, you and Hermione should come round to ours for tea this afternoon."

"Aw no thanks mate. I'm bloody tired. Charlie's been giving me an earful about god knows what. We'll come round tomorrow."

Harry stepped in closer, "I actually need to talk to you about something. It's important."

Ron looked worried and glanced to Hermione who nodded silently. The boys shook hands. "Alright then mate. We'll come round."

Telling Ginny went much better than expected. "This should have happened ages ago. Not now when you have me and our family!" Of course she was angry but not because there had been sex. She was angry that they were drunk and that Harry hadn't talked about it with her first. Being bisexual, Ginny and Harry both knew how important it was to express sexuality even in long term committed relationships. She had even hinted that she and Hermione may have had history at one point before they married.

There was a knock at the door that drew them out of conversation. "Didn't you invite them for tea?"

Harry flushed. "Yes. Right. Well…"

"Go get the door. I'll put the kettle on and see what I can find for us in the kitchen."

Harry opened the door to reveal his best friend whose face was as red as his hair. "Uh, do come in. Ginny put the kettle on so…"

"I'm not quite as concerned about what Ginny's doing with the kettle as I am with what you're doing with my wife when my back is turned!"

"Ronald!" Hermione gasped.

"Don't Ronald me! I'll tell you what. I've got half a mind to shove that kettle so far …"

"Ron just sit down. Shut your mouth before you say something else idiotic." Ginny interrupted. "Cuppa?"

"Yes please" Harry and Hermione said simultaneously.

"Oh that's just great, isn't it." Ron said, slumping down into the couch with a huff.

Ginny brought out 4 teacups and the kettle. The awkward silence threatened to suffocate them all. Interrupted periodically by someone trying to silently sip hot tea.

"Look, I don't want you to say everything you've got to say in front of the girls because I know you'll say something stupid." Harry began.

"I think I bloody well earned the right to say whatever stupid thing I want!" Ron retorted.

"You're right, ok? You're right. Let's just go upstairs, sort this out and be done with it, yeah?"

Ron couldn't think of anything to say so he nodded and followed Harry upstairs.

Hermione and Ginny stayed in the awkward, sipping tea and making pleasant conversation about the Weasley siblings trip. They heard scuffles from upstairs. "You don't think he'd really hurt him, do you?" Hermione asked.

"I mean he's spent the weekend fighting with all my brothers so either he's perfectly trained for this or he's too tired to do any real damage." Ginny replied.

The scuffles became muffled and indistinct grunts could be heard. "That...doesn't sound good."

A singular thought briefly flashed into each girl's mind but was quickly dismissed.

After a few more minutes, footsteps fell heavy on the stairs and two heavily disheveled men appeared before Hermione and Ginny.

"Well…" Hermione began. "No one is bleeding, so I guess it went well?"

Ron just stared at the floor. Harry looked over to his best friend and took a deep breath. "Ginny," he began. He cleared his throat and crossed his hands in front of his face. "Erm, it would seem as though I have now had sex with everyone in this room."

"Oh dear god" Ginny said slumping back on the couch.

Ron looked up at Hermione sheepishly through the hair in his eyes, sharing a knowing glance.


End file.
